


all I want is the taste that your lips allow

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Robbe and Sander reunite after the lockdown is over.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	all I want is the taste that your lips allow

Robbe and his mom was unpacking the groceries he just picked up for them. They were running low and he wouldn't dare have his mom out on the streets getting anything though the word has been that things are getting so much better.

"Have you thought about you wanted for dinner?" He ask his mama.

"I don't know sweetie, what's easy for you?"

"Should we do lasagna? It'll last us a couple of days." He suggests. 

"That'd be nice. I appreciate you going to get groceries, Robbe. I don't know what I would have done without you here with me."

Robbe smiles bashfully, "Momma, of course." 

There's a knock on the door suddenly and Robbes brows furrow, "Did you order a package?" He ask confused. She shakes her head just as confused. "Can you finish unpacking?" He ask as he walks down the hall and opens up the front door. 

His eyes widen, "Sander, what are you--"

Sander pushes Robbe back up against the nearest wall and slams his lips to his and Robbe is suddenly being picked up as he tries to keep up with the suddenly eager and intense kiss, "Sander...Sander." He breathes out pulling back, "My mom's here." He warns and looks down the hall, making sure she's still busy. 

Sander puts Robbe down and stares down at him, their foreheads pressed against each other, "I missed you so much. God, it feels good to hold you again."

Robbe stares at him confused, "What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you but we're still on lockdown, Sander and I don't want my mom to get s--"

"Robbe, its been lifted. Lockdown is over."

"Really?" He smiles.

Sander chuckles and nods, "Yeah, a couple hours ago."

"We'll it's about time." He smiles leaning up to kiss him.

"Robbe?" He hears his mom call out. 

"Just a sec!" 

"So no chance we can be alone right now?" Sander ask Robbe. 

Robbe looks hesitant because he doesnt want Sander to leave. He takes Sanders hand and leads him down the hall to the kitchen, "Momma, Sander is here."

She looks up startled but smiles, "Uh hi Sander. Is everything okay?"

"The lockdown is over." Robbe answers her unspoken questions. 

"Oh, amazing." She smiles. "I'm sure you two are excited to be together again."

Sander smiles, "Yeah, I've had a hard time being away from him." He chuckles and gives a kiss to Robbe's cheek.

"We're just going to hang out and we can make dinner in a bit?" Robbe suggests. 

She looks reluctant but just nods and Robbe takes Sander into his bedroom and closes the door behind him. 

Robbe pushes Sander back up against the door and pecks his his chin, "Want you. ..so much."

Sander's arms circle Robbe's waist and trailing down his ass, giving a squeeze, "I want you. Do you want to do anything right now?"

"We just need to be quiet." He says, hand sliding up and down his chest. 

Sander raises his brows, "I don't know how confident I am you can be quiet and I'm surprised you think you can."

Sander can already tell Robbe is getting turned on because of that look in his eyes and he looks love drunk and Sander loves when Robbe gets like this, "I'm not confident about it but I'm kind of not caring right now." He admits as he starts unbuttoning his boyfriend's pants, "Its been three months. I don't think we should have to wait any longer." 

Sander lets out an unexpected moan as Robbe touches him in his pants. Robbe leans up and kisses Sander's lips. It's slow and deep and feels so good. It doesn't make any sense how they survived this long without each other. 

"I'm honestly going to have a hard time not giving it all to you right now, Robbe? So maybe we can ask your mom to like, I don't know, go on the balcony or something? Is that weird?"

Robbe shakes his head, "She'll be okay, I mean its been a while, I think she'll understand I just need to spend a minute with you."

Robbe shoots his mom a text,

_hi mom, can sander and i have a bit of privacy? maybe a walk would be nice but if you don't feel comfortable going out just yet, maybe a nice book on the balcony? please?_

_okay robbe, don't be irresponsible._

Robbe blushes and throws his phone aside, "She just told us to wear protection." 

Sander laughs and picks Robbe up and drops him on the bed, "Are you going to tell her we stopped doing that a while ago?"

"Sander" He blushes and slaps his arm and Sander smiles, leaning down to lock their lips together. And Sander suddenly having permission to give it all to Robbe starts grinding against him and sliding his tongue with Robbe's and the brunette is irrevocably horny and hard within seconds. He locks his legs around Sander, encouraging Sander to grind harder against him and increase the friction. 

Sander goes to tug Robbe's shirt off when Robbe's phone starts ringing. He groans and grabs it off his desk and ignores it when he sees it's the boys. He pulls Sanders shirt off and pulls him back on top of him as they make out a little more. Sander starts kissing, sucking and biting on his neck when Robbe's phone goes off again and he sighs, "Can you grab it for me? They're not going to stop."

It's a group face time and Robbe answers and the boys are all cheering, "It's over, boys!!!" Moyo says. 

"Boys, I'm busy. Just need you to stop calling." Robbe says. 

"Busy? You're still home, dude."

Robbe flips the camera around to show a shirtless Sander still hovering on top of him and he chuckles as Sander just waves to the camera and the boys all breakout into suggestive remarks, kissing and moaning sounds and he chuckles as he hangs up and throws his phone aside again and pulls Sander back down, "Sorry."

Their foreplay takes wait too long for a couple who's on a bit of a time crunch, not having the house to themselves for the rest of the night. But when they're prepped and ready, Robbe rest his legs against Sanders chest as Sander pushes inside him and Robbe gasps, "Holy shit, that feels good" he pulls Sander down to his lips, kissing him, "I missed you so much."

"Me too, you feel so good." He groans as he thrust his hips rhythmically. Sander pushes Robbe's fluffy hair back, looking down at him, "You're so beautiful."

"Stop."

Sander shakes his head, "Never going to stop telling you. I'm so lucky"

The compliments only turn him on more and it sends a shock through his body, causing him to unexpectedly clench around Sander, "Shit Robbe, you can't do that." He says kissing on his neck, "You know that gets me close."

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckles, "It was an accident." 

Sander sits up on his knees and holds Robbe's legs open, leaning back a bit as he deeply grinds into him and he knows it turns Robbe on when he fucks him like this. Robbe has said quote, "You look so hot when you fuck me like that." He admitted before and so Sander always does it and watches as Robbe practically drools over him each and every time, including now. Robbe's gaze shifts up to lock with Sanders and and his hand trails down to lock his hand around Sanders wrist and pulls him down on top of him and squeezes his hips, telling Sander what he wants. Sander knows sometimes Robbe doesn't like verbally saying the things aloud he wants but they've figured things out and certain movements have meanings and Sander knows Robbe needs more right now so he presses his hand on the bed, on either side of him and starts fucking him a little harder and Robbes eyes clench shut, "Fuck Sander" He groans and his arms falls onto his face. 

Sander starts increasing the pace with every thrust, Robbe's small body writhing on the bed, "Robbe baby, I'm gonna come." He chokes out.

Robbe nods and watches as Sander chases his orgasm and pounds into him and is coming into Robbe and Robbe moans loud, feeling Sander spill inside of him. 

"Fucking hell, Sander." He groans as his eyes roll back. Sander leans down and turns Robbe's face to him, holding him by his jaw and kissing him and uses his other hand to stroke his dick, "You're going to come?"

Robbe nods and whines into the kiss as Sander continues to thrust into him and Sander strokes hit just right as Robbe moans in his boyfriend's mouth and spills all over Sanders hand. 

Sander pulls back from the kiss and looks down at Robbe, with his eyes hung low, recovering from his orgasm.

Sander brings his fingers up to his mouth and slowly licks them clean, his gaze not wavering from Robbe's. And Robbe just blushes, he always does whenever Sander does this. 

Sander sits up on his knees and grabs a nearby towel and slowly pulls out of Robbe, slips the towel under him and watches as his come falls out.

"You alright?" Sander ask lightly slapping Robbe's leg.

Robbe licks his lips and nods, finally coming down and sits up on the bed and pulls Sander in for a kiss, "I really missed that."

"Me too, so what are we having for dinner?"

Robbe laughs, "You just came for sex and food, huh?" He jokes. "Was going to make lasagna, do you want that?"

Sander agrees and both boys get dressed after cleaning themselves up. Robbe opens his window to let out the smell of sex and peaks open his door to look towards the balcony and his mom isn't there so he assumes she went out for the walk which he's grateful for, a few more moments for him and Sander to share alone. 

They wash their hands and Robbe starts pulling out the ingredients, "Want to help me?" Robbe ask. 

"Of course yeah, what do you need me to do?" A little bit into their prep. Robbe text his mom he's starting on dinner. She comes by when the lasagna is in the oven and the boys are watching television on the couch. 

"Hi momma, we got about another 20 minutes."

"Okay. You boys had fun?" 

Robbe groans, "Mom." He shakes his head. He knows she wants them to be really open with each other but he's not about to talk about sex with her. 

She chuckles, "Just making sure you're okay." She says joining them in the living room. "So Sander, how have these couple of months been for you?" Robbe sits back and watches with a smile of his face at the love of his life and his sweet mom interact and he feels so thankful.

  



End file.
